Talk:Combat
"# How fast you can press the left mouse button (PC) or the right trigger (Xbox 360). " I believe this is untrue -- the velocity at which you pull the trigger (or click the mouse button) has no effect on the damage of a single blow. What the original contributor probably meant was that attacking more frequently will cause more damage, but the base damage per attack is unchanged. Thoughts? --Kordos 10:47, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Agreed, however, I believe that holding down the button and releasing versus super clicking does affect damage, as holding down the button allows a power attack or more damage. To what extent, I'm not sure. 16:21, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :If we're talking about "The amount of damage you do to an opponent" then pressing the button more than once should have anything to do with it, as Kordos said, This should be based on a single blow. I think the line should be removed as it sounds like it comes from someone who was not a fan of the Morrowind fighting system and hasn't learned how to used the much improved Oblivion system. Just a guess though, judging from his other comment on community talk. --Wes R 20:56, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::Removed. I assume nobody will have a problem. Advantages to two handed weaponry? I noticed that there is an Arikay (sp?) Katana which is one-handed, and the Arikay Dai-Katana which is two handed, a little heavier, and more expensive. Is there any advantage to the Dai-Katana, possibly through being two-handed? Norseman 07:08, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :I'm not sure what the damage stats are (too lazy to check), but two-handed weapons usually do more damage than their equal one-hand counterparts. Two-hand weapons are also usually slower, and may or may not have a greater range. Bug (?) Enemy damage in percentage, not points. I have been playing the other day, and faced a bandit plunderer with a battleaxe. The guy did a lot of damage: with one swing of a not blocked basic attack, he took off a centimeter of my health bar, wich at the time represented my 190 healthpoints. Obviously, i died in that fight a bit later. On the second try, he one hit killed me with a power attack while I was blocking so using the player.forceav console command, i set my health to 600. And this is when strange things happened: The same bandit slashed at me, with a not-blocked basic attack... Taking away a centimeter of my health bar. Given that my health has tripled after using the console command, the damage should only have taken a third of a centimeter from my health bar. After this, I tried again, same bandit (The save was just after he noticed me) same weapons, no blocking. I reloaded the 190 HP save 3 times: 1 cm of health bar damage. I reloaded the 600 HP save, again, 3 times: 1 cm of health bar damage. Is there a possibility that due to some bug, the formula the engine uses to calculate damage dealt to the player work with percentages, rather than damage points? If yes, it's a serious issue, wich might worth mentioning. Doveen the fox (talk) 11:56, May 13, 2015 (UTC)